


do you love me just a little, honey?

by DefiantDreams



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Russian Mafia, Seduction to the Dark Side, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, next Pakhan, has a type.Yuuri Katsuki, Division 6’s newest honeypot agent, is sent to exploit that.





	do you love me just a little, honey?

**Author's Note:**

> for my AU challenge, H for Honeypot <3

“I really don’t think Yuuri is fit for this mission.”

“Are you questioning Agent Katsuki’s capability? I would have thought that you’d be aware that he’s one of our best agents.”

“Look,” Minako says, voice soothing as she tries to appease Chris. “I’m not denying that Yuuri is very attractive. He is—but…” Minako trails off, grimacing slightly. “He’s inexperienced. He’s never done a seduction mission before. I don’t think Yuuri himself even knows how attractive he is, and that’s part of his charm, but that’s not really an asset as a honeypot.”

Chris’ lips thin. “With all due respect, I trust in Yuuri.”

Minako blinks at him before she shakes her head and gives him a hard look. “You and I both know that it’s not simply a matter of trust.”

“Tch,” Chris scoffs. He gives her an unreadable look before he turns away from her to go through his files. Minako watches him silently.

Finally finding whatever it was he was looking for, he pulls it out and slides the file across the table to her. Minako leans forward, lips tugged downwards. She picks up the pictures, going through them slowly. There’s a furrow to her eyebrows that betrays his thoughts, but as quickly as it comes, her expression smooths out into a mask of indifference.

“I see,” Minako finally says, her tone even. She puts the pictures back into the file, laying them out over the table.

The two of them are silent as they both reappraise the stolen pictures of Viktor Nikiforov. They were obviously taken on different days, different nights, Viktor wearing a different, expensive looking suit in each picture—but there is something that links all of them.

In each picture, Viktor is accompanied and entertained by different men. All are shorter and slimmer than him. All have dark hair and dark eyes. Half of them are wearing glasses. A few are distinctly of Asian descent.

Minako hums thoughtfully and Chris waits for her to make the decision. He looks up to meet Minako’s eyes and catches her watching him expectantly. Chris’ expression smooths out and he smiles at her, sending a friendly, albeit lascivious wink.

“I’ll train him.”

“I expect progress reports. You have a week.”

Chris nods and stands up. “Understood. Thank you.”

He turns and makes his way to the door, excusing himself, but before he can open it, Minako calls out to him.

“Oh, and Chris?”

He stills, but doesn’t look back.

“Take care of him.”

Chris smirks. He turns to meet Minako’s eyes and simply nods before he exits the room.

*

There are certain things that you expect to give up when you work as a secret agent.

Your time is one of them. Your privacy is another.

Your body? Yuuri has gone through months of conditioning, pushing his body to be at its very peak in flexibility and stamina, and he’s highly trained in espionage, stealth and martial arts. Yuuri knew what he was getting into when he had entered Division 6, and he knew that it required sacrifice but this?

Yuuri stares at the file in front of him, and then looks up to meet Chris’ eyes. He would have thought it was a joke, but there’s no humor at all in Chris’ eyes. It could very well just be Chris’ best poker face, but a sinking feeling in Yuuri’s gut tells him that isn’t the case.

He swallows, throat suddenly dry. He’s embarrassed to note the croak in his voice when he finally speaks up.

“Chris… I’m not trained for this.”

Chris’ eyes close for a moment before he opens them to fix Yuuri with an intense look. “I know. I’ve been assigned to train you. Don’t worry, I promise to take care of you and make sure you stay alive.”

An embarrassed heat spreads over Yuuri’s face and he looks down. He tries to cover his face with the folder, biting into his lip hard enough to bleed.

He scans the file again, reading over Viktor Nikiforov’s details.

How was he supposed to attract and get the attention of a man this handsome? Surely Nikiforov could have his pick from anyone, even if he wasn’t the next Pakhan. Yuuri knows for a fact that Nikiforov is known for his charisma and his good looks. It wouldn’t be hard for him.

Yuuri is just a simple agent. He’s skilled in espionage, yes, but that’s only because he’s so very unassuming with his plain looks and soft manner of speaking. He’s good at blending in because he’s easily forgotten and there are no distinct features that mark him.

There’s nothing about him that Yuuri could use for the purpose of attracting and keeping the attention of a man like Viktor Nikiforov.

And even if you manage to look past how plain Yuuri is, his sexual experiences are limited at most. He’s far too busy with Division 6 to entertain a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and while Yuuri is not a virgin… he definitely isn’t a sex god like Chris either.

Yuuri closes his eyes and sighs.

Yet he is still the most suited to this mission out of everyone in their division, simply because he’s Nikiforov’s type. Chris had said that Yuuri could refuse, but Yuuri is duty-bound to at least try.

He gives one last look at the pictures of Nikiforov before he nods resolutely.

“I accept my mission.”

Chris smiles, slow and catlike.

“Training starts tomorrow.”

*

Yuuri is dangerous, Chris concludes, as he stares down at Yuuri, flushed and wanting beneath him.

He swallows, and pulls away.

“Very good, Yuuri.”

*

Extensive research says that Nikiforov appreciates it when a man makes the first move, so Yuuri gives himself a moment to steel his nerves before he approaches his target.

He finishes his drink, ignoring Chris’ warning to stay sober through the earpiece. Yuuri already knows—better than anyone, he bets—the dangers of alcohol on the job. Yuuri turns, spinning on the bar tool and setting his jaw.

Nikiforov is there already, enclosed in a booth that’s private enough to stay out of notice, but open enough that Nikiforov can observe the bar. His people are near him, imposing figures themselves. There's Plisetsky, tiny and young but ferocious and with a killer righthook. Popovich, cool features and a jawline almost as sharp as his knives.

Babicheva, their bookkeeper, hair the color of the blood on her hands. She's in charge of their money, her fingers in the pockets of men and women in the government and making sure her bribes and the Obshchak **,** money intended for their interest, is going where it's supposed to be.

Yuuri assesses them quickly and sees them tense when he comes closer, ready to do anything. 

“Remember what I taught you,” Chris murmurs in his ear. Yuuri doesn’t respond, his gaze fixed on Nikiforov.

Nikiforov looks up, and there’s a moment where Yuuri can’t read his expression, but then his face quickly slackens in shock.

“Yuuri,” he breathes.

Yuuri freezes, his eyes wide.

What?

*

Yuuri is silent, and with every moment that he doesn’t respond to Viktor, the more Viktor’s expression closes off.

This wasn’t in their plans—Viktor wasn’t supposed to know Yuuri, much less recognize Yuuri on sight and Yuuri is obviously thrown off kilter.

And where Yuuri falters, Chris supports. He isn’t one of the best handlers in Division 6 for no reason.

“Greet him back,” he instructs briskly, “Call him Viktor.” This is a risk, but the pleased surprise and the longing that had practically coated Yuuri’s name from Viktor’s lips can’t be ignored.

“Viktor,” Yuuri greets smoothly. Chris can’t do anything but watch from the cameras they had planted almost a week ago as Yuuri sends Viktor a sweet smile. Chris sees the edges of it shake a little, a tiny tremor that Yuuri immediately stamps out.

Viktor stands up, blocking the view of Yuuri for a moment as he steps closer towards him.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again after that night,” Viktor murmurs as he leans in close to Yuuri, hand reaching out to grasp Yuuri’s forearm. To his credit, Yuuri doesn’t flinch, only tilts his head demurely to look up at him through his eyelashes and smile. “You’re as handsome as I remember.”

Yuuri laughs softly, eyelids turning half-lidded as he regards Viktor.

“Forgive me, I don’t remember much from that night.” Yuuri glances away, gaze catching momentarily with the hidden camera, an unspoken signal. Chris catches it and nods before he calls out to Guang Hong.

“Crosscheck sightings of Nikiforov and Agent Katsuki’s missions.”

“You’ll have to remind me,” Yuuri says softly, his gaze darting up to meet Viktor’s before he looks away, a soft blush on his cheeks. Chris grins. Fuck, he’s a natural. He’s dangerous like this. His natural, flustered reactions to being flirted with… only Yuuri could use that to his advantage to a devastating degree.

Viktor seems to have the same, yet less savory thoughts as Chris, his eyes darkening slightly and a slow smile curling his lips upwards. “Of course.”

They regard each other, and the slow up and down trail of Yuuri’s gaze down Viktor’s body seems more like an appraisal than a threat check. Chris smirks. He was a little worried, but the unplanned tension with Viktor recognizing him has forced Yuuri’s attention away from the seduction to the effort of simply keeping up and not giving himself away. It’s contradictory, but it’s made Yuuri’s seduction skills even better.

“Have a drink on me,” Viktor murmurs. Yuuri smiles, his eyes bright as he agrees. Viktor takes a step back and shoos the three others away from the table that they were previously occupying. Plisetsky shoots him a suspicious glare while both Popovich and Babicheva eye him with mildly disguised interest. Chris tracks their movement through the camera, taking note of their new positions. Yuuri wouldn’t be able to see them, but they’ve made their place in the exits, effectively trapping Yuuri should anything go wrong. Chris knows that Viktor's own bodyguards are near, ready to intervene should Yuuri try anything.

Chris frowns worriedly, mind already racing for alternate exits. There’s the door to the kitchen and the exit from there. Yuuri could easily slip off under the excuse of going to the toilets and then make his way through the kitchens.

His attention flicks back to Viktor and Yuuri. There’s drinks in front of them already, the staff catering to Viktor’s slightest whim. It’s a reminder that Yuuri’s effectively in enemy territory.

“Sir?” Guang Hong calls out. Chris glances at him. “Latest location match is Sochi, December 2015.”

Yuuri’s expression doesn’t change at the information. He simply takes another sip from his glass before he puts it down, looking up at Viktor through his fringe as he hums thoughtfully. At the sound, Viktor looks up expectantly.

“I wonder how Sochi is this time of year,” Yuuri murmurs curiously, casually enough. Viktor smiles slowly before he leans back, eyeing Yuuri. Even through the lens of the tiny camera, Chris still manages to catch the blatant heat and want in Viktor’s gaze.

“Not as cold as it was then,” Viktor replies. He tilts his head and his next words are teasing, “Not as lively without you there too.”

Yuuri flushes, laughing lowly. Viktor looks absolutely enamored. Chris kind of feels bad for him. He fell so easily for Yuuri’s charm.

“Pull up Sochi files, please. Check’s Yuuri’s cover for that mission.”

Usually, as Yuuri’s official handler for this specific mission, Chris would be the one to cross-check the files himself. However, there’s a delicateness required in this operation that Chris isn’t ashamed to admit he needs help in. It’s a failure to admit one’s own limitations that get people killed, and Chris couldn’t risk that. Not now and not with Yuuri.

*

One of the first things that Chris taught him was the illusion of interest. It’s easy to fake attraction to someone once you know how.

A little extended eye contact, a little fiddling with his clothes, a little of angling his body towards the target and a lot of body language. Yuuri was trained in this, and extensively so. Chris has even gone so far as to bring Yuuri to bars to practice pretending, and it was an experience to say the least.

Yuuri is understandably a little bit frustrated that right now, he doesn’t even need to pretend. He is undeniably attracted to Nikiforov, and honestly, who can blame Yuuri?

Nikiforov brushes his fingers across Yuuri’s wrist and Yuuri flushes, an uncomfortable heat growing in the pit of his stomach. He’d normally try to fight off the blush but he stubbornly reminds himself to let it happen and let Nikiforov know the effect he has on Yuuri.

Seduction is a double edged sword, and it’s so so easy in situations like this for the seducer to become the seduced. Yuuri isn’t prepared to seduce someone like Nikiforov. He is nothing like the desperate men in gaudy bars, no. Nikiforov is attractive, and he knows and uses it in such a way that Yuuri could only emulate. Yuuri is severely unmatched.

“Are you here for business or for pleasure?” Nikiforov asks, voice liquid, and tone suggestive at his last word.

“Business, but I wouldn’t mind a little pleasure,” Chris says in his ear and Yuuri bites down hard on the inside of his cheek before he looks down coyly.

He looks up, and repeats exactly what Chris said, matching the suggestiveness in Nikiforov’s tone word for word.

Nikiforov’s eyes darken and he leans in closer, grip tightening around Yuuri’s wrist. Yuuri shudders and suppresses a moan. He was a pawn playing a king’s game in seduction. Nikiforov could so easily turn the tables around him and Yuuri knows this, but he finds it hard to keep his head level with the way Nikiforov is touching him and looking at him. Maybe Nikiforov’s already in control and Yuuri just doesn’t know it.

“How long will you be in the city?” Nikiforov asks.

“I can be persuaded to stay a little longer,” Yuuri breathes, unprompted and without suggestion from Chris. It’s only when Chris laughs and gently reminds him that Yuuri remembers the bigger picture and the game he needs to play.

Nikiforov recognized Yuuri, yes, but Yuuri doubts he knows him as Agent Katsuki, or knows anything about him beyond his cover at the time they had met. To Viktor, Yuuri is just a no-name photographer hoping to make it big. Yuuri doesn’t know if Chris thinks that Yuuri deliberately withheld information, and all Yuuri can do right now is hope that his shock at the sound of his name earlier was visible enough to Chris and could only be construed as genuine.

It’s hard. Yuuri doesn’t know what he told Nikiforov the last time they met, and he’s been basing most of Yuuri the photographer’s background from Nikiforov’s cues. His only saving grace is that some of his slips are easily fixed. It has been a year after all, and it’s easy enough to play it off as Viktor misremembering or a change in Yuuri’s situation.

He’d be a fool to think he can relax. Nikiforov is Pakhan for a reason and Yuuri has no doubts that the position comes with a justifiable amount of paranoia. Surely Nikiforov is suspicious… It takes everything in Yuuri to not let how tense he is show.

*

“I have to go. Early day tomorrow,” Yuuri murmurs, pulling away from Viktor slightly. His expression is appropriately regretful and there’s a dark flash in Viktor’s eyes before it disappears and he nods. His fingers linger over Yuuri’s wrist before he takes them away.

“I’d like to see you again,” Viktor says and Yuuri blinks before he smiles shyly. All part of the plan. They’ve agreed that Yuuri was only to make brief contact and jumpstart an interest, but that he needed to leave, play hard to get and let Viktor chase after him. All the other men before him had been discarded after a night and that wasn’t what they wanted.

No, they wanted Yuuri on the inside for a relationship. They have to make Viktor want and crave for him. Chris smirks. It’s just luck that they don’t even really need to. Viktor is already enamored. A year apart has certainly been enough time for Viktor to pine after him.

“I’d like that too.”

Chris suppresses the urge to cheer, grinning slightly. He watches as Yuuri and Viktor exchange numbers, Yuuri rattling off with no hesitation the number of his burner phone that he had memorized earlier.

“Don’t go disappearing on me again,” Viktor winks. He’s teasing, but there’s a look in his eye that hints he’s not joking. Chris shakes his head ruefully.

Yuuri gives him one last look before he walks away, the picture of sexual confidence. Viktor’s bodyguards let him pass easily and Yuuri exits out of the bar into the crisp night air.

“Great work, team.” Chris says, clapping slightly. Guang Hong groans loudly as he stretches from his position where he was bent over the computer. Yuuri sighs audibly into the microphone.

“Proceed to the meet up place.”

“Understood.”

They wait, and it only takes a few moments before the door slides open. Yuuri’s expression is smooth and blank, and it’s only because of how long they’ve worked together that Chris recognizes it for what it is.

Chris smiles at him softly and immediately drapes the heavy blanket in his hands over Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri seems to melt right into it, his eyelids fluttering closed and his hands coming up to grasp at the edges of the navy blue blanket.

“You did well,” Chris murmurs.

Yuuri doesn’t seem to to even hear the compliment. The smoothness of his expression has faded, and he simply looks troubled now. “I really don’t remember Sochi. It’s a miracle that we were able to pull that off without Nikiforov calling me out.”

Maybe not much of a miracle, Chris thinks. Just a testament of Yuuri’s skill.

“Out of all places,” Yuuri grumbles as he shakes his head. “I can’t believe we met in Sochi.” He grimaces, and Chris sympathetically pats his shoulder over the blanket.

*

Yuuri stretches silently, sweat dripping down from his brow from his sparring session. Phichit is splayed out on the floor, going through his own after-spar stretches.

There’s a text tone that rings through the now silent gym and both Chris and Yuuri stiffen. It’s the text tone of his burner phone. The number of which he had given to Viktor.?;

“Oooh, is that Viktor?” Phichit croons as he sits up, bangs sticking to his sweat-slicked skin and Yuuri glares at him half-heartedly as he walks towards his gym bag.

“Don’t make it sound like it’s something to get excited by,” Yuuri mutters. “He’s a target and that’s it.”

“A cute target,” Phichit winks and Yuuri turns bright red as he splutters before his lips thin and he looks away to dig out the phone.

“So?” Chris asks in amusement, dropping his chin on his hand. “What does it say? Does he want to see you again?”

Yuuri looks down at the screen and nods. “He wants to go to the museum and then dinner.”

“Museum?” Phichit tilts his head and Yuuri gives a half-smile as he shrugs.

“Yeah. He thinks I’m a photographer.”

“I’ll have to give you tips then how to actually use a camera,” Phichit drawls. His eyes brighten and he claps his hands, a gasp escaping his lips. “I’ll teach you!”

“You’re leaving soon,” Yuuri reminds him idly and Phichit pouts before he lays back down with a groan, arms akimbo on the mat.

Phichit had been complaining about his newest assignment ever since he had been told about it. While he is one of the more talented operatives in infiltration and acting, Phichit’s skillset is ultimately more suitable as a handler and behind the scenes. He’s charming, yes, and people find it easy to trust him and let their guards down around him, but still. Phichit’s experience and technological know-how is unmatched in their agency.

It’s completely understandable that Phichit’s upset about the long-term infiltration mission he’s assigned to. It sounds cool in theory but Yuuri understands how it can be a little boring for someone like Phichit.

Of course, Yuuri can’t help but think with a mild amount of spite that even that sounds better than the honeypot mission _he’s_ assigned to.

“Maybe I should spice their space up for a bit,” Phichit says mischievously and Chris chuckles. Phichit lets out a dramatic sigh and props his head up on his arm to give both Chris and Yuuri a look. “I mean, looking at his file, this Seung-Gil guy looks so uptight.”

“Yes, and that’s why you’re not there to seduce him. You’re there as their janitor,” Yuuri reminds him mildly and Phichit roll his eyes.

“A cute janitor,” Phichit corrects, raising his free hand up to raise an indignant finger that perfectly matches his expression, “The cutest janitor in their whole damn building.”

“We should switch,” Yuuri mutters as he drops the phone back into his bag. He had already replied with his agreement, and if Nikiforov wants to text him a bit more he can always reply later. A gnaw of anxiety flares in his gut. Ugh, what if he had to flirt? Yuuri still isn’t good at that.

“Nah,” Phichit quips, “Nikiforov already likes you too much, I could never replace you.” He grins and then giggles, a playful leer on his lips, “ Besides, I’m not his type remember?”

Yuuri flushes. Of course. How could he forget?

*

Nikiforov picks him up in a sleek black car. Yuuri swallows and his hands twitch with the urge to run his hand through the hood. He’s never really been one to obsess over cars, no, that was more of Chris’ thing, but Yuuri could definitely appreciate a nice car.

It’s the kind of car that Chris would describe to him as sexy. Yuuri’s never really agreed with him that a car could be described as such. But now, faced with seeing Viktor step out of it in his fitted suit and long legs and broad shoulders, Yuuri can’t help but admit that maybe Chris had a point.

Yuuri stares and Viktor beams at him, nothing like the cold hearted killer that Yuuri would have expected from the files.

“It’s great to see you,” Viktor greets, reaching up to grab at Yuuri’s forearm again. Yuuri’s beginning to notice a pattern. He ignores the curl of Viktor’s fingers over his arm, possessive in its simplicity. He simply tilts his head and lets Viktor brush a kiss over his cheekbones.

Viktor pulls away, and it takes another moment for his fingers to leave Yuuri’s arm, lingering slightly before his hand drops to his side. Yuuri’s eyes dart towards it before he looks up to send Viktor a shy smile. He hopes that his smile isn’t bordering on awkward.

Viktor chuckles and pulls the car door open with a slight flourish, enough for the smile on Yuuri’s lips to become a little bit more genuine.

It’s only the start.

Viktor is disarmingly charming. If Yuuri thought that Phichit had a way of worming his way past people’s defenses, it’s nothing compared to Viktor.

Just a smile from him had people falling over their feet in order to serve him. It’s frightening, but there’s an undeniable attractiveness to the power he held so easily.

The Russian Museum is beautiful, and Yuuri’s companion even more so. Of course Yuuri would enjoy himself, it would be odd if he didn’t. He resolutely tells himself it isn’t because of Viktor.

“Oh, I can’t touch you,” Viktor pouts and the arm that was casually draped over Yuuri’s shoulder drops down. Yuuri finds himself missing the warmth immediately and he shakes it off before he looks up in confusion.

“Sorry, what?” Yuuri asks cluelessly and Viktor sighs dramatically before he motions towards one of the signs in the museum. Yuuri’s glad that it’s in English because he doesn’t think he’s capable of translating Russian to English or Japanese in his brain right now.

_Please don’t touch the artwork._

Yuuri feels his ears turn red and he ducks his head to hide behind his scarf.

He looks back up to meet Viktor’s eyes and there’s a teasing glint to it now that accompanies his wide smile.

“Don’t touch the artwork,” Viktor repeats and winks.

“You’re so corny,” Yuuri blurts out and the smile on Viktor’s face falters. Yuuri’s eyes widen and he immediately raises his hands to shake them furiously in self-preservation. “I mean, not that it’s a bad thing—It’s cute! You’re cute, I mean, it’s sweet—“

Viktor brings his hands up to his chest, clasped together as if in prayer, his eyes wide. “Aw, Yuuri! You think I’m cute?”

Yuuri gapes, his eyes darting over Viktor’s features to check if the other man is joking but Viktor only grins at him. Yuuri reddens and drops his head, twiddling with his hands as he softly mutters, “Yeah, of course I do.”

What was happening? This Viktor was so different from the Viktor of a few nights ago and Yuuri wasn’t prepared. He seemed sweet almost, nothing like the seductive demon that had been playing with Yuuri the other night.

Before he can dwell on it further, Viktor takes his hand once more with a conspiring wink and drags him off to the next section of the museum.

“Maybe he’s just more relaxed now,” Chris says in his ear, a little amused. Almost as if he’d read Yuuri’s mind. “His bodyguards aren’t as near.”

Yuuri hums in response, eyes darting towards Viktor who’s still unaware.

“Or,” Chris continues, and Yuuri knows that tone of voice means nothing good. He winces reflexively, but Chris barrels on with a snicker, “Maybe you _are_ just too cute and he can’t help himself.”

Yuuri pushes down the urge to hiss out an exasperated “Chris!” and instead grits his jaw.

He resolves to not take it easy when he spars with Chris later.

*

“I have to pick up my dog,” Viktor says, watching his reaction. Yuuri blinks, and there’s an instinctive glee that pops up in his chest at the thought of dogs.

“Dog?” Yuuri says dumbly and Viktor nods, smiling slightly. Well, that wasn’t in the file.

Yuuri takes the cartrip to wonder just what kind of dog Viktor had. All dogs were good dogs, but maybe Viktor had like, one of those big scary ones that had more teeth than they ought to. Or maybe, Yuuri can’t help but smile, Viktor had a tiny lap dog that was secretly demon personified.

The Viktor of a few nights ago hadn’t seemed like a dog person, but the Viktor from the museum earlier did. Yuuri frowns as he looks out the window to silently muse to himself.

Viktor pulls up to a building that Yuuri recognizes as one of the premier pet shops/pet day cares in St. Petersburg. If he still had his dog, Yuuri would have loved to take him here, he’s seen really good reviews about it.

He follows behind Viktor as they exit the car and start to make their way towards the building.

The people let them in with barely a look. They clearly recognize Viktor, Yuuri notes as they greet him in Russian and incline their heads respectfully. Viktor takes them to the daycare, Yuuri still a little lost in thought as he pushes the door open.

Yuuri only has a moment to recognize brown fur before it tackles him. He loses his balance, all that hard earned stamina and training for nought as he crashes to the lightly padded floor with a yell.

A wet tongue licks a stripe up his face and Yuuri instinctively reaches up, his hand burying itself into brown curls that feels familiar.

He draws his head back, his eyes wide. Vicchan—no, just another poodle, bigger than his own dog.

“Makkachin!” Viktor calls and Makkachin bounds off Yuuri to trot towards Viktor, tail wagging excitedly. Yuuri sits up, wiping at the saliva on his face self-consciously. Viktor laughs as he bends down slightly to greet his dog and all Yuuri can do is watch in surprise as Viktor smooshes the poodle’s face, voice turning syrupy sweet as he coos and baby-talk’s his dog.

“Aw, do you like Yuuri too?” Viktor croons, running a hand down Makkachin’s side. “Isn’t he the cutest?”

No, Yuuri thinks, his face heating up. Yuuri wasn’t the cutest one here in a long shot.

*

“I hope to see you again soon, Yuuri,” Viktor says with a smile that borders on dangerous. Yuuri swallows and nods as he straightens up from where he’s bending at the window of the passenger side of the car.

“I’ll text you.”

Viktor gives him one final look before he drives off. Yuuri releases a long breath.

“Mission success,” Chris says in his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) yo


End file.
